Ben and Mal one shots
by Littlemeafairy
Summary: A collection of Ben and Mal one shots. Requests and suggestions are always welcome. I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, I'm back after a really long time i deleted my other fanfiction about Daisy and Lincoln (Agents of Shield) because i didn't Like so here we are anyways this is a short one shot series about Ben and Mal from Disney's Descendants because i love them so much and requests and prompts are always welcome so please don't feel scared to ask.**

 **SO i hope you like it, thanks for reading. xoxo**

* * *

"Ben what are you doing?" Mal questioned. Ben was currently hugging her but coming from a place with no love she found it hard to get her head around the concept of a hug. When Ben first hugged her she was caught off guard she pushed him to the ground of which she stills feel bad about it.

"Mal sooner or later your gonna get used to a hug its not like we've kissed" Ben letting go and looking at her directly as she stood shocked, her face turning bright red and not knowing what to do. Mal began to panic it was not like Ben was pressuring her into anything he was so kind and good to her but she just wasn't ready to kiss yet.

Without thinking she turned around and before Ben could do anything else she began to sprint down the grass in front of the school as fast as she could, Ben just stood there for a second thinking if he had done anything wrong then it hit him. He mentioned kissing he knows Mal isn't ready for kissing why was he such an idiot.

He started to run after her even though she was no where in site he had to try. He eventually gave up god knows how she had manage to run that fast maybe he should recommend her to the sprinting team. Ben decided to the enchanted lake he always felt better going there, it relaxed him.

Ben was just walking down the hill to the lake when he heard sobs he stopped in his tracks look around for anyone who was here. He thought it was strange because the only other person that knew about this place was Mal... Wait was it Mal? Did he pressure Mal so much? Is he an idiot wait he already knew the answer to that one yes he was a idiot for even mentioning the word Kiss to his girlfriend.

He continued to walk down the hill and eventually saw who was crying when he made it to the bottom, Mal. He didn't want to sneak up on her that didn't end up well last time when he got elbowed in the chest. His thoughts turned to word and before he knew it he was saying her name "Mal?".

Mal turned her head to see Ben stood there with a worrying look on his face, she quickly turned her head to try and wipe away her tears she didn't want Ben to see her like this, vulnerable and not her usually tough self. She found herself in a big bear hug as Ben's hand was rubbing soothing circles on her back to help her relax.

"I'm so sorry Mal i shouldn't of mentioned it, i know your not ready" she could tell in Ben's voice he was generally worried he is just so sweet Mal thought to herself whats she got to lose.

Quickly thoughts became actions and her mouth crashed to his, it took Ben about 5 seconds to realize what was going on and respond. the kiss was something you saw in movies magical and completely what fairly tales are made of. Ben pulled away smiling "I thought i upset you?" he asked staring directly into her green eyes.

Mal looked down at the ground for a moment and then looking back up at him but not his eyes she was avoiding them "My mind was conflicting with my heart" Mal finally looked into his eyes and she new one thing for certain she was the happiest she'd ever been.

* * *

 **So Guys this was the first Chapter to the one shot series, I hope you like it thanks for reading and again if you have any prompts or suggestions leave them in the comments below or message me.**

 **Tumblr: Littlemeafairy, Mrpeterquill-gotg**

 **Twitter: Hawkeye_is_rad**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys here we are with another chapter requested by Gummybear1178 so i hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"Ben, Ben, Ben!" the Crowd were chanting in amazement as jay passed Ben the winning put, Mal was beaming she was so proud of what her friends have accomplish since coming Auradon. Evie became the public voice of the school, Carlos set up a dog walking club so he could help people with little time to walk their dogs and Jay soon went up in the ranks of the tourney team.

Mal was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Ben Being knocked over by one of the other teams players, her overprotective side immediately strung up. Ben fell to the ground and let out an agonizing screech everyone stood in silence as the paramedics and Mal rushed over to Ben.

Jay, Chad and Carlos were by his side shortly as he fell to them ground, Mal was struggling to get through the crowd that was now forming around Ben she was shouting to let her through eventually Jane and Lonnie saw her and dragged Mal through the massive crowd.

Ben was lying on the ground holding his ankle, Mal could tell by his face he was in pain but Knowing Ben he would try to cover it up not to show his vulnerably side.

"Ben" Mal sighed as she nelt by his side, "Mal i'm not going to lie it hurts but ill be fin-" Ben was cut off by the paramedic "Sorry your majesty but we have to get your Ankle check out".

Before Ben or Mal could say anything else he was picked up Ben was reluctant to let go off her hand as Mal had to practically to run besides the paramedics to keep up with the gurney. "Sorry Madam only family allowed" Mal stopped in her tracks about to start a full on argument or spell the guy to leg her go but Evie came up behind her an put a hand on her shoulder sensing that Mal was about to blow up.

* * *

3 Days later

Ben was coming home from the hospital today, his parents don't trust Mal well Adam more than Belle even after her being there for near to a year now but its there lost so she wasn't able to visit him.

Mal was pulled from her thoughts as Evie and Doug burst through the door to their dorm, "Come on Mal get up and get dressed Ben will be her any minute" Mal rushed to the bathroom through on whatever she could find that didn't need washing (still after being here for a year she didn't get how to work a washing machine).

By the time Mal ran own stairs and ran pasted her locker about to go into the courtyard she was pulled into a big hug at first she was ready to kick the attacker where it hurts but then she recognized the big strong arms, Ben.

"You scared me" Mal now pulling away and punching Ben in the shoulder, Ben just laugh and acted wounded "You would punch someone in crutches (Pretending to gasp) wow Mal you truly are evil" Ben waited for her reaction to the elephant in the room she'd yet to see his crutches and laughed.

"Omg Ben i'm so sor" Mal began to ramble on with herself, Ben just laughed and kissed her to shut her up. The kiss soon turned into a passionate one 3 days not seeing each thrown into it they pulled apart when Chad walked passed with Doug and whistled. They both Blushed outrageously.

After Chad left Ben broke the now awkward silence "SO... I haven't seen you in three days how about a trip to the enchanted lake" Ben smiled down to Mal.

"How but Ben your ankle you should be resting not going on a motorbike or swimming, even walking in the halls are dangerous with the crushes we have its too dangerous" Mal's over protective side is showing.

"Mal is fine don't worry no need to protect me" Ben squeezed her shoulder "well i get protective over my things" Mal thought but her thoughts turned to words Mal just turned bright red as Ben began to laugh and smile.

"I'm your thing?" Ben asked but he already knew the answer he just like to annoy Mal sometimes, "well look at the time we'd better go to the Enchanted Lake you know lots of things to catch up on" Mal began to start walking. Fast.

Ben eventually Caught up with three times nearly falling over hes still not used to his crutches. "I'd thought you said it'll be too dangerous" Quoting what Mal had said before using hand gestures Mal looked at him clearly not impressed.

They eventually made it to the lake after about 45 minutes of Ben nearly falling off his crutches and Mal trying to keep him steady. Mal had brought some strawberries and a picnic blanket in her backpack, as set was setting up the blanket and the strawberries with the plates she looked around not seeing Ben anywhere.

"He wouldn't that would just be stupid" Mal was beginning to think maybe he'd tried to swimming the lake. Butterflies began to form in her stomach as she began to worry.

She decided, a very stupid decision to jump in the lake to look for Ben unlike her first date with Ben she could swim thanks to Ben teaching her but she wasn't a very strong swimmer actually not very confident either. "BEN!" "WHERE ARE YOU... BEN" she began to shout whilst trying to keep herself afloat then he emerged from the brushes "Mal i'm here I just went back to get something i dropped sorry i didn't tell you" he looked down to see Mal in the lake struggling to swim back to shore.

"Mal relax and breathe" he told trying to stop her from panicking and he couldn't help her because his ankle. "Not helping" Mal said almost a whisper then Mal focused and listened as she eventually made it back, now socking wet and started to walk back.

"How come i always seem to get wet around you" realized what she said she turned red yet again as Ben was staring at her started to smirk. "That was not a innuendo i hope you know" Mal said to recover from what she said moments before.

"Sure, sure it wasn't" Pulling Mal close and kissed her quickly "so we have a lot to Catch up on"

* * *

 **I Hope you all like it i tired to get it done as quickly as possible so if there's any spelling mistakes i'm sorry about that. Once again requests are always open. Thanks for reading**

 **Littlemeafairy xoxo**


	3. Sometimes princesses have a temper

**Hey Guys i'm back with another request by** **LittleMissBookwormBrainiac** **. I hope you guys like it. Warning this chapter has mentions of child abuse so if you don't want to read anything about that i suggest that you turn back now.**

"MAL WATCH OUT" Ben screamed at the top off his lungs worried before she was thrown into the wall by great force ,all Mal could hear was sirens as slipped into unconsciousness.

24 hours earlier

"Hi Bennie boo" Mal said as she slammed her locker and turned to look at him. Ben now was hugging her. She stilled called him Bennie boo sometimes even though it was Aubrey's nickname for Ben she liked it and Ben didn't mind it. He found it cute actually.

Mal was so much better than Aubrey. She was kind, sweet and had an edge about her not that Ben was comparing Girlfriends or anything but the only problem was he has said 'i love you' countless of times and Mal has never said it back, yes he know he shouldn't push but it has been 7 months into their relationship which leads Ben to the question does Mal love him?

"Hey Mal, You coming to my game later? or are you in art class?" Ben finally managed to get Mal to go to art class which she hate to admit he was right but she loved it not as much as she loved Ben thought wait did she just think that she can't shes evil and incapable of love.

Even though the villain kids have been here for 7 months Mal still doubted herself, Would she turn into her mother? Will she grow horns? Will she betray everyone including Ben?

Mal was just so terrified but she would not let it show no no Ben must mot find out if shes doubting herself. What if disowns her and goes back to his _prissy pink princess._

Ben clicked his fingers in front of hers eyes, she got so lost in her thoughts she completely forgot Ben was standing there coming back to realization "Sorry what did you say" she stood there trying to look innocent like she wasn't think about anything bad.

"i said are you coming to my game later?" Ben knew something was wrong but he didn't want to push it. "Yeah don't worry i am but ill be a bit late because of my art class speaking of with i should probably get to" Mal said.

She learned in to kiss Ben, hugged him and said goodbye. On the way to art she was pulled into an empty class room. Audrey now staring at Mal.

"You know that relationship isn't going to last at some point hes gonna realize what hes done and come crying back to me he will never stick with the daughter of Maleficent" Audrey said slyly still staring at Mal like she was staring into her words stung but deep down she new some of what she said was right.

"Audrey say what you want i really don't care" Mal said storming out the room, she really wasn't in the mood to go art but she had to if she wanted to keep her attendance up.

When Mal made it to art she decided to sit in the back room so no one would come in and deserve her. Thanks to Audrey she now was doubting her relationship with Ben even more will her go back to Audrey?

"Sh*t" She suddenly realized she was missing Ben's game, Mal said she was going to be late but not 30 minutes late. Mal didn't even take her stuff she just got up and began to run to the tourney field. luckily the game was delayed due to some of the players not showing up.

Ben looked around the crowd he couldn't see Mal anywhere, "Hey Bennie boo" someone said behind him he thought it was Mal but his smiled quickly faded when he saw Audrey.

Will this girl ever leave him alone hes with Mal now and he loved her very much. "Audrey" he sighed, "Have you seen my girlfriend anywhere?" trying to make it as clear as possible.

"I'm right here" Mal came up behind him and put her arm around his back so she was giving him a side hug "sorry i'm late i got court up in art" she smiled up at him and Ben was doing the same thing as Audrey's face slowly turned.

They were taking aback when she screamed making the whole field go silent. "ENOUGH THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND YOU NEED TO STOP ACTING ITS GOING TO LAST BETWEEN YOU TO YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SAID I LOVE YOU TO HIM YET" Audrey screamed, walked right up to Mal and pushed her to ground she was about to kick her when Ben stood in front of his girlfriend on the ground.

"What DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"Ben raised his voice both Mal and Audrey were shocked to see Ben raise his voice he never raises his voice hes always calm, kind and sweet never angry or if he was you couldn't see it.

"I, I erm Ben" Audrey took a step back to composed herself and then carried on with her original point.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP I'M NOT HERE TO MAKE JOKES NOW WITHOUT FURTHER INTERRUPTIONS" looking at Ben and Mal who where now holding each other protectively "PEOPLE OF AURADON I PRESENT TO YOU MALEFICENT'S STAFF" Audrey was currently holding the staff which could give anyone powers if holding it. The crowd gasped as Audrey was waving the staff around like a dog and a chew toy.

Ben held Mal tighter, Mal knew what she need to do she turned to Ben "I love you" he looked down at her knowing that wasn't that wasn't meant for a romantic thing it was more like her last words. Without telling Ben she let go and started charging at Audrey.

"MAL NO" Ben shouted, it was like the whole field was in slow motion Audrey was slowly turning with the Maleficent staff, her mothers staff. Before Mal could grab the staff she heard Ben scream.

"MAL WATCH OUT" Ben screamed at the top off his lungs worried before she was thrown into the wall by great force , all Mal could hear was sirens as slipped into unconsciousness.

Mal woke up to a white plain room, she was in a hospital she quickly pushed herself up and leaned on the rail behind her uncomfortable but she didn't care as she looked to her left it hurt like crazy but she could see Ben asleep.

Mal tried to speak but it hurt like someone was stepping on her windpipe, "Ben" almost a whisper she was reaching her hand out to wake him but no use he was too far away.

The sudden realization that she was n hospital made her worried what if they found all her scares given to her by her mother. Her face palled as Ben finally woke from his slumber.

The look on his face said it all... he knew "why didn't you tell me?" He looked almost heart broken asking that question. Mal looked down at her hands now shaking Ben lifted her chin with his fingers so she would loo at him.

"I'm really sorry I was going to tell you i'm so so sorry" Mal started to break down into tears Ben moved to lie down on the bed with to cuddle her until she calmed down. "Hey shhhhh its okay you have nothing to be sorry about its not your fault" Ben said as he kissed the top of her head. Ben understood why it is so hard for her to love.

Mal's breathing returned to normal as she slowly stated to calm down, she lifted her head from Ben's now wet shoulder, looked at him and sighed "It started when i was kid if i disobeyed her she would hit me over and over again until i would follow her orders" Mal said quietly and Ben didn't say anything he was just listening and studying her facial expressions "And the ironic thing is that i thought she actually loved me" Mal laughed but behind it Ben knew there was pain.

There moment was ruined by Jay bursting through the door "WHO wants some donuts" , Ben and Mal just looked at each other. Mal's eyes still read and puffy from crying she smiled.

"I could do with some donuts" Mal said still looking at Ben

To be continued...

 **So guys Ii loved this prompt so much i'm going to do a separate series for it but it won't be straight away so please be patient. Again guys thanks for reading and if you have any prompts/request don't feel scared to ask. Sorry for any spelling mistakes**

 **littlemeafairy xoxo**


	4. Not an update!

**NOT AN UPDATE-** Hey guys sorry its taking so long for a new chapter ive been recently s it was hard to think of stuff to write and writers block didnt help ether but i should get a new chapter up by the end of this week.

The new chapters i'm working on -

A double date between Jay and Evie and Mal and Ben.

Ben gets injured, Mal is looking after him but he insist on doing his kingly duties. This idea/prompt was by Gummybear1178

A continuation of chapter 3's idea by LittleMissBookwormBrainiac

I think thats it but if I'm wrong just tell me in the comments down below also im going to start a new story beside from chapter 3's idea. Its going to be set in Jurassic world so im excited to write about that.

Sorry again for the wait i will get right back on this series right away. But A BIG THANK YOU to you guys for your patience.

 **Littlemeafairy xoxo**


	5. On Hold NOT AN UPDATE

This story unfortunately is on hold its just become to much with college and i can't keep it up with college work so i will come back to this at some point but i don't when this will be but i am sorry.

But the good news is that that I've started my new Jurassic world series on wattpad which i have a link for. I do hope you all read it but if Jurassic world is not your thing i get but please try it out and leave feedback for me to make it better.

334062675-survival-owen-grady-fanfiction-a-new-adventure


End file.
